gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Zachary
Full Name Minor Zachary Rojas. (I was named after my father, Minor Robert Rojas). Guild Ocean Gods Level 44 Home Island/Town Cuba Personality Zachary is a kind, good-hearted, adventerous, bit of a hot-head pirate who loves to joke around sometimes. He is willing to help anyone with anything with no price. A sailor and lover of the sea and its life within it. He hates the colds and would love to be anywhere that is warm or hot like Padres Del Fuego. He has a major disliking of plants. He's also serving as an apprentice to Tia Dalma to become a Voodoo Master. Life Zachary was born in a small house near the Pantano River in Cuba. When his father disappeared a while back, he sets out to look for him. Unfortunately, He was caught stealing by tall figures in black who call themselves The East India Trading Company. They threw him into a jail cell in the Ramble Shack Island. When he awoke, he met a man named Jack Sparrow, who helped him break out of prison. When Zachary left, he met another man named Will Turner who gives a rusted cutlass. After escaping with Bo Beck, Zachary met the worst thing that he'll never forget, Jolly Roger. When Jolly killed Bo Beck, he let Zachary live. Ever since he got his pistol and ship, Zachary was summoned by the mystic of his home island, Tia Dalma. He soon learned the ways of Voodoo. After so many adventures, Zachary became a strong pirate. He is determined to repay Jack Sparrow for getting him out of prison. Along the way, he met the Casa de Muertos guild. He helped the guild take out the voodoo protection totems of Port Royal (not knowing that the guild actually worked for Jolly Roger). When he learned the truth after the first invasion, he was in deep sorrow. But when Jolly Roger begins tormenting his mind, he threw that sorrow away and bowed that he will find a way to defeat Jolly. When The Casa de Muertos guild returned in Padres Del Fuego, he simply said no to them. When he learned about El Patron's Lost Weapons, he knew that they are the key to kill Jolly. When he learned about his father's disappearance, he grew a dark hatred for the EITC for it turns out that they are the ones who took his father. Zachary only seek to hold the Lost Sword of El Patron himself to take down Jolly and the EITC. Throughout his journeys, he met a pirate named Jeremy Lancaster who he soon became best friends with and eventually calling each other brothers. Both Jolly Roger and Tia Dalma have some certain interest in Zachary that he doesn't know about. Suspicious about how Tia speaks of the sea as "herself" caused him to learn that Tia is the Sea Goddess, Calypso. She explains a story to him about a legendary warrior known as the Sea Guardian, and how the Sea Guardian can only be chosen by a Sea God or Goddess. She also told him that the first Sea Guardian was chosen by Poseidon many years ago, and now that it is her turn to choose then next one. She explains that she will either choose Zachary or another person who, just like Zachary, is an apprentice to her who is very powerful with the dark arts of Voodoo. Zachary is a member of the Ocean Gods guild who is very kind to him. He see value in every pirate and hope that once Jolly Roger is gone for good, he could get back to finding his father. He and his best friend both travel with many other friends. His ship is named Sea Guardian, which hints his way to come destiny and his love for the sea. When the Lost Weapons appeared, he fought numerous enemies to find the Lost Sword, but instead, he found many useful weapons like the Duelist Sabre, Hex Guard Musket, Military Broadsword, and Night Hunter Blunderbuss and learned there special powers. Even though he found many rare weapons, he has yet to find the Lost Sword of El Patron to defeat Jolly Roger, for Jolly being a undead skeleton, if Zachary or anybody else finds the sword, they would be his equal. But if Jolly is to have the sword, he would be invincible as a Undead Ghost Skeleton. This is the reason why Zachary is searching hard for the weapon. Zachary is somehow now losing his mind and going crazy to find the Lost Sword of El Patron, which is costing him his dream of being a Voodoo Master. He eventually overcome that madness and realized that there are other ways to defeat Jolly Roger without the Lost Sword. His realization had helped him go back to his quest to becoming a Voodoo Master and forgetting about the Lost Sword. Zachary is also looking for a pirate named Sandra Tew of the Marceline Guild, for he senses that she is the next Sea Guardian for her Voodoo powers are far more superior to his and that she has been Tia Dalma's apprentice much longer than he was. His main weapons are: Voodoo Hunter Broadsword, Hex Hunter Musket, Renewal Doll, Guardian Staff, Duelist Sabre, War Dagger, Swashbuckler's Blunderbuss, Bejeweled Broadsword, and Dark Fire Cutlass. Zachary was able to meet Sandre Tew and another member of the Marceline Guild on Cuba, who were on the hunt for Captain Ezekiel Rott, the very man who tricked Zachary into removing the Voodoo Protection Totems in Port Royal which cause there removal gave Jolly Roger the advantage start his invasions. When The Marceline and the pirates, with Zachary among them, found Rott, he explains what he did to Captain Walter. After he escaped, Zachary felt the sadness in Sandra's heart, and decide to give the official introduction some other time when she's better. But her sadness caused Zachary to remind him of his sadness when he helped Rott remove the Protection Totems and thus, the invasions came. Feeling anger and hatred against Rott, Zachary pledge to himself that he will avenge Captain Walter and make Sandra happy again by killing Captain Ezekiel RATT (same way how Sandra called him Ratt), and to kill Jolly Roger once and for all, even if Zachary doesn't have the Lost Sword, but he still have Darkfire Cutlass, which he believer’s is the sword that Jolly Roger once wielded since he has seen green fire near the Jolly Roger spectral form in the Catacombs. When the Potions tables appeared, Zachary began working immediately on them for he knows he must master Potion Making now if he wishes to become a Voodoo Master. He recently mastered his Voodoo Staff, thus getting him one step closer to becoming a Voodoo Master. Zachary currently remembered about his father's disappearance similar how Captain Walter disappeared. He began fearing that since the EITC was the cause of his father's disappearance, he fears that the EITC may have killed is father, same way how Ezekiel Rott killed Captain Walter. He has recently been spying on the EITC and more specifically the Co. Empire for he has dealt with them many times in the past before he joined the Ocean Gods. But if he wishes to stay in the guild, he has to respect their Number One Rule: to never go to war with other guilds. But for the sake of his father, he has to find out the truth and he knows he will get his answers from his sworn enemies, The Co. Empire Guild. But over the time he found alternative ways than just fighting. Luckily, he has a friend on the inside that is part of the Empire. Unfortunately he will also need the Co. Empire help also for recently, there is a evil replica of Zachary crawling about. Mario reported the news to him about the evil "shadow" of him. Not liking the idea of getting help from the people who took away his father, Zachary knows he has no choice but to get there help, for he has a feeling that Jolly Roger has something to do with this evil replica. And the only people who were close allies with Jolly Roger was the EITC, thus he has to gain their help. if they don't arrest and kill him first. Zachary is beginning to understand the powers of the Darkfire Cutlass. It has the ability to corrupt the heart of the weak, but since Zachary doesn't have a weak heart, he is able to control the sword. He was able to learn how to keep the sword aflame without it burning out. Zachary currently lives in his small wooden house in Cuba that is next to the Tailor shop. He rarely stays on the island when there is nothing going on in the Caribbean at the moment, but if something comes up like Jolly Roger's Invasion or EITC and Navy Treasure Fleets, he will put on his nice blue coat and set off with his fellow Ocean Gods Guild. Zachary and his crewed had recently sailed through a hurricane and were able to get around a maelstrom that was within the hurricane. One of his crew men were able to find a old scroll in the rough waters of the hurricane that contains information about a legendary sword that was forged by Calypso thousands of years ago, but Poseidon feared the powers of the sword so he had it stolen then lost without a trace. Interested in this, Zachary took the scroll to Tia Dalma to help explain what this powerful sword is. Tia Dalma explained that this Legendary Sword is nothing more than the poorly named Legend Sword, which gives the user the powers of a Sea God, like creating storms, tidal waves, maelstroms, cyclones, etc. The sword is said to have a hilt made of pure silver, a handle made of black pearl, the end of the handle made out of sapphire, and the blade of the sword is made out of thick, pure, cursed gold where the powers of the sword lies. Interested in the sword, Zachary began setting out to find it. But before he left, Tia Dalma revealed a dark secret. Zachary's father once searched for the Legend Sword too. But when the EITC heard about his father's search, Lord Cutler Beckett feared the sword was going to be used against them, so his took Zachary's father away, leaving his fate unknown. After hearing this, Zachary returned to his ship quietly. He has recently been hearing news about his evil counterpart, Shadow Zachary. Hearing what Shadow Zachary did, Zachary is going to challenge Shadow Zachary on Cuba to see who the real is and who the fake is. This Battle of Two Halves will determine the fate of them both. Zachary began searching for clues on where to find the Golden Legend Sword, the legendary blade that is said to give its user the powers of the sea at his or her command. Before departing though, Macomo came to tell Zachary a bit of information about another sword. Macomo explained about the Ghost Sword, a cursed sword that was transformed into a ghostly form. A sword that is a ghost itself. Macomo also explained that the Ghost Sword had a curse: if the sword is to come into contact with any sword with special powers like Cleanse or Blood Fire, it will drain away that swords power rendering it useless for a short amount of time. The swords curse can even drain away the Legend Swords power to make it nothing more than a pricy sword. He also explain to Zachary that the only way to counter the Ghost Sword curse, it too used weapons that have cursed abilities like Dark Fire or Ghost Form. The Ghost Sword cannot drain away those kinds of powers since they are cursed into those weapons too, making them cursed weapons. After hearing this, Zachary look into his Darkfire Cutlass, and started to be amazed on how he wield a very special weapon. Zachary has recently mastered his Doll. He is now one step closer to becoming a Voodoo Master. All he needs now is the rest of Tia Dalma's Manegirie and master Potion Making and then he will be a true Voodoo Master. Recently though, Zachary has been feeling tired and worn out. He seems to be loosing heart in battling. So he has decided to take a vacation on his home island. But it seems he has truly lost his heart in being a pirate and he knows he still has a little bit of a warrior in him left. Now he is trying to regain heart again in pirating. Zachary also has recently found a mysterious egg near the entrance of the Pantano River when he was hunting alligators. Not knowing what it is, he took the egg to Tia Dalma. After examining the egg, Tia told Zachary that it was a Kraken egg. Zachary was shock at first but then he came up an idea. After a long conversation with TIa, she decide to give Zachary a gift; the power to control sea creatures at his will, similar to how she gave Davy Jones that power before he betrayed her long time ago. All what Zachary needs to do now is wait for the Kraken egg to hatch and become fully grown. He will then train the Kraken to become stronger by using the souls from the Navy and EITC soldiers from their ships they will be sinking. Zachary decided to call the Kraken Kalmah. Zachary and Kalmah have alot of work to do together. Friends Jeremy Lancaster - First mate, best friend. Janis - Jeremy's younger sister. The Ocean Gods Guild ( Currently has 497 members, but probably full right now ) LaMario - Thats right Super Mario himself. Makuta - Hard to beat in Pvp. Skkyy - A member of the Ocean Gods 2 Guild. Rachel Darkskull - First friend to meet since I started. Li - A rookie pirate, but she will become stronger soon. Meg O'Morgan - Cool girl, fun to talk with. Slyfox - Another member of the Ocean Gods 2 Guild. BadFlint - Once a fellow member of the Ocean Gods, but ending up getting kicked out for an unknown reason. Only the Officers of the guild know the reason why. Sin Badd - Yup, the Legend of the Seven Seas has returned. It's been a while since I last seen him. Keke - She's a new friend who I like getting along with. She's shows the true deffinition of a pirate cause she got in trouble more than once. More friends will be added soon. Weapons Mostly Used Voodoo Hunter Broadsword Bejeweled Broadsword Darkfire Cutlass Duelist Sabre Swashbuckler's Blunderbuss Hex Hunter Musket War Dagger Renewal Doll Guardian Staff Weapon's Levels Sword - Level 30 Master Shooting - Level 26 Dagger - Level 25 Grenade - Level 15 Cannon - Level 20 Sailing - Level 20 Voodoo Doll - Level 30 Master Voodoo Staff - Level 30 Master Potions - Level 17 Ships Sea Runner - Light Sloop, fastest ship Sea Explorer - Galleon, toughest ship Sea Guardian - War Frigate, Flagship Photos Trivia *The name Kalmah came from the name of a Bionicle from 2007 which the theme took place under the sea and the villian with the name also looks similar to a squid. *The name Kalmah was base from the word calamar, which is spanish for squid. *The Kraken that was mentioned in Zachary's story and how Zachary would train it to become stronger by using the souls it has devoured was base from how the player can make their Kraken become stronger by using the souls they have collected through out the game of Pirates of the Caribbean Call of the Kraken. Conclusion I hope you all enjoyed reading my profile. Hey hopefully I gave some of you fellow pirates an idea for your own type of legendary warrior like my Sea Guardian idea. I will allow minor editing, but only if they are just spelling corrections. Come Back Soon!!! Category:Pirates Category:Fan Stories